grunkofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Animal Fun
"Baby Animal Fun" is a home video released in 1988. It features a little girl named Ashley Tyler and her dad, Lyle Tyler (referred to by Bill Grunkemeyer, the narrator of this home video, as "Burr"). This home video was originally released in 1988 by Grunko Films, and re-released by American Home Treasures in 1995 as part of the Baby Animals series, and re-released once again in 1999 by Madacy Entertainment Group as part of the ''Baby Animals at Play'' series, though the title was renamed "Animal Fun." Description 1988 Release All baby animals, wild and domestic, know how to have fun. Join animal photographer Bill Grunkemeyer as he shares some of the fun he's filmed with the babies. Play is important to the healthy growth of all baby animals and this video is devoted to fun. 1995 Edition Join little Ashley and her dad as they venture out to see wild and domestic animals having fun. On their adventure they watch baby elk calves stomp, sheep play king-of-the-hill, and the springtime romp of fox pups as they tumble and frolic around in their den. Then there's also the "goose patrol", the "sliding black bird", and the "backyard boogie" featuring wild woolly kittens and adorable playful puppies. Play is important to the healthy growth of all baby animals and this video is devoted to having fun. 1999 Edition All baby animals, wild and domestic, know how to have fun. Join animal photographer Bill Grunkemeyer as he shares some of the fun he's filmed with the babies. We'll see the baby elk calves stomp, the baby cows and sheep play king of the hill and the springtime romp of the fox pups as they tumble and frolic around their den. Watch the "goose patrol," "sliding black bird," and "backyard boogie" featuring those wild and woolly kittens. The puppies didn't get left out. They're featured in the world final puppy tug-o-war matches. Play is important to the healthy growth of all baby animals and this video is devoted to fun. Reviews 1999 Edition Take a trek with Ashley and her dad as they explore the world of baby animals. Watch elegant elk calves frolic, little lambs exert their ability to lead, and feisty fox pups romp in their den. Introduce your child to the fascinating animal kingdom with this 45-minute educational film, which provides entertainment for the whole family. -Brooke Hodess, Rovi Trivia *This was the only home video to be re-released twice. *This home video is a compilation of montages of footage reused from the previous home videos, "Barnyard Babies," "Prairie Babies," "Babies of the Pond," and "Babies of the Forest." Notes *This was one of the individual home videos in the ''Baby Animals at Play'' series. It means this home video was not included in the Baby Animals at Play boxset. Although, this was featured in The Baby Animals Collection boxset instead. *This was the only home video to be re-released by American Home Treasures. *This was the final home video in the ''Baby Animals at Play'' series. *Lyle Tyler's nickname, "Burr," is most likely a reference to his middle name, Burrington. Goofs * In one of the sentences in the description on the back cover of the 1995 re-release, there is no space between the comma and the word "the." * The running time on the back cover of the 1999 re-release is slightly misleading because the home video actually lasts 45 minutes (according to the video cassette's label itself). * On the back cover of the 1999 re-release, there's a photo of a turtle and a leopard, but none of those animals appear in this home video. * There's a transition glitch at the end of the introduction scene. If you look carefully at the far right of the picture with two horses, you can see a tiny bit of the living room scene still being shown, but within a few seconds it cuts to the very beginning of the scene where Lyle and Ashley Tyler exit their house via its front door. Gallery Babyanimalfun1995cover.jpg|1995 Re-release Animalfun1999cover.jpg|1999 Re-release BabyAnimalFun 1999BackCover.jpg|1999 Back Cover BabyAnimalFun 1999SpineA.jpg|1999 Spine A BabyAnimalFun 1999SpineB.jpg|1999 Spine B BabyAnimalFun 1999Top.jpg|1999 Top BabyAnimalFun 1999VHS.png|1999 VHS cassette Videos File:Baby Animal Fun (1995 Edition)|Home Video (1988/1995 Edition) File:Baby Animals At Play - Animal Fun Part 1|"Baby Animal Fun" (1999 Edition) Part 1 File:Baby Animals At Play - Animal Fun Part 2|"Baby Animal Fun" (1999 Edition) Part 2 File:Baby Animals At Play - Animal Fun Part 3|"Baby Animal Fun" (1999 Edition) Part 3 Category:Home Videos Category:American Home Treasures Category:Madacy Entertainment Group Category:1980s Category:1988